<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>такая жестокая шутка (я люблю тебя) by yuphie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604334">такая жестокая шутка (я люблю тебя)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuphie/pseuds/yuphie'>yuphie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:09:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuphie/pseuds/yuphie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет ничего необычного в том, что люди смотрят на Горячего Джинёна, думает Югём, это, в каком-то смысле, особенность его существования. Что действительно необычно - так это то, что Горячий Джинён смотрит на него в ответ.<br/>Или история, где Джинён встречается с Югёмом, а Югём и не в курсе.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>такая жестокая шутка (я люблю тебя)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568902">those cruel tricks (me loving you)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks for permission to Maya!<br/>i love ur jingyeom so much ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Югём просыпается ночью после вечеринки Джексона, чувствуя себя так, будто его переехал камаз. Он плетётся в ванную, чтобы обнаружить, что его лицо распухло, а глаза воспалились. Не стоило ему соглашаться на последнюю рюмку соджу. Или, возможно, на двенадцать предыдущих. Неважно.</p>
<p>Он замечает свою худи на полу возле чьей-то кровати, на которой уснул, и, одевшись, идёт на кухню. Там он находит Джексона, слишком весёлого и бодрого, и проклинает тот факт, что Джексон не пьёт.</p>
<p>- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спрашивает Джексон, заметив ввалившегося Югёма.</p>
<p>- У меня пиздецкое похмелье, - рычит он в ответ, но Джексон лишь смеётся.</p>
<p>- Тогда не пей, - заявляет он самодовольно.</p>
<p>- Прости, мы не такие идеальные как ты.</p>
<p>- Хочешь чего-нибудь на завтрак? – спрашивает Джексон, указывая на рис и суп, которые готовил.</p>
<p>- Я не думаю, что готов для серьёзной еды, - отвечает Югём. – Я пойду домой и посплю ещё несколько часов.</p>
<p>- Напиши, когда доберёшься, - говорит Джексон и нежно ерошит ему волосы.</p>
<p>Возвращаясь в свою съемную квартиру, Югём пытается вспомнить, что же произошло на вечеринке. Он не помнит ничего после того, как они с Бэмбэмом показывали свою хореографию на «Dance The Night Away» перед всеми, но если судить по любой другой вечеринке Джексона, то, вероятнее всего, он нажрался и вырубился.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
Назавтра Югём идёт на занятия, чувствуя себя более похожим на человека. Тогда он и видит Горячего Джинёна, направляющегося к научным корпусам в окружении множества взглядов.<br/>
Нет ничего необычного в том, что люди смотрят на Горячего Джинёна, думает Югём, это, в каком-то смысле, особенность его существования. Что действительно необычно - так это то, что Горячий Джинён смотрит на него в ответ. Их зрительного контакта достаточно для того, чтобы ноги Югёма отказали, а он сам почувствовал себя крайне неуверенно и достал из уха один наушник.</p>
<p>- Привет, милашка, - говорит ему Джинён, и Югём уверен, что он сейчас взорвётся. Он чувствует, что дрожит. </p>
<p>Когда Югём думает, что сейчас-то Горячий Джинён развернётся и закончит этот пранк, который здесь устроил, Джинён решает подмигнуть Югёму. </p>
<p>Югём едва слышит, что говорят люди рядом, но время будто бы замедлилось, и он даже не до конца понимает, что происходит вокруг него. Он может только смотреть, как Горячий Джинён сохраняет зрительный контакт с ним ещё секунду, а после уходит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
Пока Югём добирается до аудитории, тысяча и один вопрос роятся в его голове. Горячий Джинён его с кем-то перепутал? С кем мог Горячий Джинён его перепутать? У Горячего Джинёна случился инсульт, и он забыл все лица, которые когда-либо видел? Югём неподдельно смущён. Он вообще не понимает, что только что произошло. Может, он сошёл с ума и ему мерещится. Нет ни единой причины, чтобы Горячий Джинён – сонбэ и гордость вижуалов факультета химии, подмигивал Югёму и называл его милым. Ни единой причины.</p>
<p>Югём даже никогда не разговаривал с Горячим Джинёном прежде, только почитал издалека, как и все остальные простые смертные.</p>
<p>Последний вопрос, который крутился в голове у Югема перед тем, как он зашёл в класс: слышал ли Джинён, как T-Ara разрывали его наушники. Он надеется, что нет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
В тот день Югём выходит со своей последней лекции и встречает Горячего Джинёна, опирающегося на стену в холле.</p>
<p>- Привет, - говорит Джинён и подходит, чтобы накинуть Югёму на плечи кардиган. Югём чувствует аромат его одеколона. </p>
<p>- Это ещё зачем? - спрашивает Югём, указывая на свитер.</p>
<p>- Ты выглядел замерзшим, - отвечает Джинён, пожимая плечами. Ох, думает Югём, так утром ему всё-таки не померещилось.</p>
<p>- О, спасибо. Это совсем необязательно, я близко живу, - мямлит Югём и пытается снять свитер, но Горячий Джинён кладёт руки ему на грудь.</p>
<p>- Хей, не беспокойся об этом. Просто завтра мне его вернёшь.</p>
<p>- Ты уверен, что ты дал его нужному человеку? - выпаливает Югём, а Горячий Джинён лишь ухмыляется.</p>
<p>- Да, Югём, уверен, - говорит он, прежде чем развернуться и уйти, оставив Югёма стоять с колотящимся сердцем и горящими щеками. Ну пиздец, думает Югём, наблюдая, как Горячий Джинён уходит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
- Бэмбэм! - кричит он в трубку по дороге домой. - Ты никогда не угадаешь, что сегодня произошло!</p>
<p>- Горячий Джинён назвал тебя милым? - беспечно отвечает Бэмбэм, игнорируя громкость Югёма.</p>
<p>- Как ты узнал?</p>
<p>- Да весь факультет уже знает.</p>
<p>- Что? Почему?</p>
<p>- Так он это практически перед всеми сказал, - объясняет Бэмбэм, и Югём мечтает, что земля разверзлась и поглотила его. Ему ещё никогда в жизни не было так стыдно.</p>
<p>- Он сделал не только это, - полушепчет-полуорёт Югём. - Он дождался меня с последней лекции и дал свой свитер.</p>
<p>- Он что? - переспрашивает Бэмбэм. - Горячий Джинён?</p>
<p>- Да, я прямо сейчас в нём.</p>
<p>- Как он пахнет?</p>
<p>- Не знаю? Порошком и одеколоном?</p>
<p>- Чёрт, классика, - говорит Бэмбэм, и Югём закатывает глаза. Как ещё свитер должен пахнуть-то? - Окей, в любом случае, мне нужно идти, или мой начальник меня прикончит. Увидимся?</p>
<p>- Да, увидимся, - отвечает Югём, слушая, как Бэмбэм вешает трубку, и чувствует себя ещё более растерянным, чем прежде.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
Югём занимается в библиотеке химического корпуса на следующий день, когда вдруг слышит рядом негромкое бормотание. Он поднимает взгляд от ноутбука, чтобы увидеть, как Горячий Джинён приближается к нему, а все остальные смотрят на них.</p>
<p>- Вот, - говорит Горячий Джинён и протягивает Югёму айс чоко.</p>
<p>- О.</p>
<p>- Я думал, тебе нужно что-нибудь, чтобы поддерживать силы во время учёбы.</p>
<p>- О, спасибо, - говорит Югём. - Не нужно было.</p>
<p>- Мне просто захотелось, - отвечает Горячий Джинён, пожимая плечами. - Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь?</p>
<p>- Ох, нет, не особо, - быстро отвечает Югём и двигает свои книги, чтобы освободить место. Горячий Джинён вытаскивает учебник, который Югём не может распознать, и макбук. А ещё на нём очки, которые выглядят чрезвычайно горячими и чрезвычайно отвлекающими. </p>
<p>Югём практически ощущает взгляд Горячего Джинёна на себе, пока он пьёт свой айс чоко, и не понимает почему. Он просто пьёт из трубочки, он же не животное какое-то.</p>
<p>Спустя час Югём понимает, что с проверкой своей работы не продвинулся, и его разочарование растёт. Горячий Джинён, однако, всё это время печатал и выглядел значительно более продуктивным. Югёму просто хочется швырнуть свой учёбник в стену.</p>
<p>- Что не так? - спрашивает Горячий Джинён.</p>
<p>- Да я просто не могу решить эту задачу, - отвечает Югём, показывая на домашнюю работу по физической химии. Он пыхтит над этой задачей весь час, и ничего не выходит. А Югём уверен, что эта задача будет на завтрашнем экзамене.</p>
<p>- Можно мне посмотреть? Может я помню, - говорит Горячий Джинён, пододвигаясь ближе и останавливаясь позади Югёма. Он ближе, чем это на самом деле необходимо, но Югёма это не особо заботит.</p>
<p>Где-то по другую сторону Югём может слышать, как кто-то обсуждает их. Он может только представить, как это выглядит - самый популярный старшекурсник занимается с каким-то непонятным второкурсником? Неслыханно.</p>
<p>- Они всё называют меня Горячим Джинёном, - говорит Горячий Джинён и немного хмурится. - Я не понимаю этого. Я это просто я.</p>
<p>- Да, верно, - говорит Югём, делая себе мысленную заметку больше не называть Джинёна так. Это довольно сложно - все называли Джинёна именно так с тех пор, как он был абитуриентом.</p>
<p>- В любом случае, я думаю, надо сделать вот что, - говорит Джинён и помогает ему решить задачу шаг за шагом. Югём даже изредка смотрит ему в глаза, нервничая из-за этой близости.</p>
<p>- Спасибо, - тихо говорит Югём, когда Джинён заканчивает объяснять.</p>
<p>- Не за что, спрашивай что угодно, в любое время, - Югём лишь кивает в знак согласия. - Это для завтрашнего экзамена по физической химии, да?</p>
<p>- Да.</p>
<p>- Удачи, - говорит Джинён ободряюще, и Югём снова чувствует воспрявших в его животе бабочек. Близость Джинёна довольно невыносима. Его внешность и так-то не шутки, а его улыбка только усиливает этот эффект, думает Югём.</p>
<p>- Спасибо.</p>
<p>- Дай мне знать, как пройдёт!</p>
<p>- Каким образом? - спрашивает Югём.</p>
<p>- Напиши мне, - тут же отвечает Джинён и достаёт телефон из кармана. - Вот, запиши свой номер.</p>
<p>- Хорошо, - говорит Югём и прилежно записывает номер.</p>
<p>- Я напишу тебе позже, - отвечает Джинён с ослепительной улыбкой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
И он пишет. Он пишет Югёму глупые короткие сообщения о своём дне или отправляет селки (которые Югём ни в коем случае не сохраняет).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
Следующим вечером Югём отвечает на стук в дверь, не предполагая, что это может быть кто-то кроме Бэмбэма.</p>
<p>- Эм, привет? - говорит он, когда обнаруживает Джинёна за дверью, выглядящего беспечно превосходно, как и всегда.</p>
<p>- Привет, - говорит Джинён, - ты сейчас чем-нибудь занят?</p>
<p>- Да особо ничем, - замечает Югём. Это лучше, чем сказать Джинёну о его планах отпраздновать окончание сессии, заказав курочку с пивом и сожрав их перед теликом.</p>
<p>- Супер! Может, тогда прогуляемся?</p>
<p>- Давай. О, дай мне только переодеться.</p>
<p>- Конечно, я подожду здесь.</p>
<p>- Я имел в виду, ты мог бы подождать внутри? - неловко спрашивает Югём и затем широко открывает дверь. - Заходи.</p>
<p>Он быстро проверяет, нет ли в комнате чего-то постыдного. К счастью, он прибирался прошлой ночью, так что масштабного хаоса не было.</p>
<p>- Спасибо, - говорит Джинён, и Югём поспешно уходит переодеваться.</p>
<p>Когда он возвращается, Джинён сидит на его диване и чувствует себя максимально комфортно.</p>
<p>- Пойдём? - спрашивает он нервно, указывая на дверь.</p>
<p>Джинён ведёт его в кампус, в химический корпус. Но они идут не в Ассоциацию Студентов Химии и не в библиотеку. Вместо этого они поднимаются на верхний этаж, где взломана дверь.<br/>
Они оказываются на крыше, откуда видно почти весь кампус и прилегающую территорию. Солнце садится, и вид намного прекрасней, чем Югём ожидал от кампуса.</p>
<p>- Здесь очень красиво, - говорит Югём. Он даже не знал, что дверь на крышу химического корпуса открыта.</p>
<p>- Это моё тайное место, - отвечает Джинён. - Так что никому не говори.</p>
<p>Югём не может удержать себя от того, чтобы не представить, кого ещё он приводил сюда.</p>
<p>- Не скажу, - обещает Югём. Он выдыхает, смотря на проезжающие внизу машины.</p>
<p>- Ты занят в субботу? - спрашивает Джинён спустя какое-то время.</p>
<p>- Нет, я свободен, - отвечает Югём.</p>
<p>- Не хочешь выбраться куда-нибудь?</p>
<p>- Да, конечно, - немедленно говорит Югём.</p>
<p>- Тогда встретимся в 11?</p>
<p>- Хорошо, - говорит Югём, кивая так сильно, что на секунду становится страшно, не отвалится ли у него голова. - У меня дома? Или где-то в другом месте?</p>
<p>- У тебя дома.</p>
<p>- Окей, замечательно, - отвечает Югём, чувствуя себя глупее обычного. Он не знает, что Джинёну от него нужно. Он просто выбрал Югёма и хочет с ним куда-то сходить? Не может быть. У Джинёна наверняка есть какой-то скрытый мотив.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
Джинён провожает его домой и обещает написать ему. Югём не понимает, что с этим делать. Когда они дошли до дома, Югём готов поклясться, что Джинён хотел сказать что-то ещё, но лишь помахал рукой и ушёл. Югём не может объяснить, почему его живот так странно скручивает.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
Субботним утром, ровно в 11 часов Джинён пишет ему, что ждёт внизу. Югём совершенно точно не срывается резко вниз. Определённо нет.</p>
<p>Джинён ждёт его в холле и выглядит просто смертельно в своих чёрных брюках и простой белой футболке. Югём внезапно пересматривает своё решение надеть просто джинсы. Он не хочет, чтобы это выглядело так, будто он очень старался. Он не уверен, свидание это или нет. То, как одет Джинён, позволяет допустить, что это может быть свиданием, но Югём всё ещё не уверен. Он не хочет обманываться.</p>
<p>- Хорошо выглядишь, - говорит Джинён. - Идём?</p>
<p>Сначала Джинён ведёт его пообедать, а после в картинную галерею, где показывает все свои любимые картины. Его голос буквально сочится любовью к искусству, и даже несмотря на то, что Югём совсем не знаток, он чувствует страсть Джинёна на себе.</p>
<p>Он не знал, что Джинён так сильно любит живопись. Он так много о нём не знает. Репутация Джинёна обгоняет его самого,  это довольно плохо.</p>
<p>- Ты так любишь искусство, это действительно классно, - говорит Югём, и Джинён улыбается ему. Его улыбка немного более открытая, немного более нежная, чем все предыдущие улыбки, что он посылал Югёму.</p>
<p>Джинён заводит его в тихий коридор, легко держа за руку. Югём уже почти готов спросить, куда они идут теперь, как Джинён резко останавливается. </p>
<p>- Что ж, это был хороший день, да? - отрывисто спрашивает он Югёма.</p>
<p>- Да, - соглашается Югём. Это действительно так. Ему понравилось.</p>
<p>Джинён теснит его к стене, запирая в клетке рук, и Югём паникует. Он выставляет руку, чтобы остановить Джинёна.</p>
<p>- Что происходит? - твёрдо спрашивает Югём. - Мы почти не знакомы, - он упирается рукой Джинёну в (очень крепкую) грудь чуть сильнее.</p>
<p>- Что значит “что происходит?”, - спрашивает Джинён и выглядит растерянным. - Я собираюсь поцеловать тебя.</p>
<p>- Нет, но почему? - спрашивает Югём застенчиво. - Почему я?</p>
<p>- Зачем я по-твоему делал всё это последнюю неделю? - отвечает Джинён.</p>
<p>- Чтобы поцеловать меня?</p>
<p>- Нет. То есть, да, но я думал это довольно очевидно, что ты мне нравишься, - говорит Джинён немного ранимо.</p>
<p>- Я?</p>
<p>- Да. После того, как мы переспали на вечеринке, я думал это значит, что я могу попробовать добиться тебя, - отвечает Джинён.</p>
<p>- Подожди, подожди. Когда мы переспали?</p>
<p>- Ты не помнишь?</p>
<p>- Нет, - застенчиво отвечает Югём. Он чувствует себя полным дураком. Он тогда был в дрова. - Прости.</p>
<p>- Ох, - говорит Джинён, отходя от Югёма, - то есть, всю эту неделю ты не имел ни малейшего понятия, что происходит?</p>
<p>- Да.</p>
<p>- Ох, - говорит Джинён. - Блять. Прости, пожалуйста. Я вероятно поставил тебя в неловкое положение.</p>
<p>- Это не так.</p>
<p>- Нет, так. Господи, я ебаный тупица, - говорит Джинён, пряча в ладонях лицо. - Блять, блять, блять.</p>
<p>- Я…</p>
<p>- Мне нужно идти, - резко говорит Джинён. - Прости.</p>
<p>- Джинён, стой!</p>
<p>- Нет, нет. Я должен идти. Прости, - повторяет Джинён и убегает. </p>
<p>Югём прерывисто выдыхает. Он даже не мог представить, что его день пройдёт таким образом.</p>
<p>Югём не знает, почему он чувствует такую пустоту после того, как Джинён уходит. У них нет между собой никакой связи. Нет. Джинён позвал его прогуляться просто потому, что они переспали на вечеринке, и всё.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
Джинёна нигде не видно на следующий день. Его нет в библиотеке, и он нигде не поджидает Югёма. Югём не понимает, что он должен чувствовать - беспокойство или облегчение. И всё же, почему он больше разочарован, если он никогда и не хотел, чтобы Джинён всё это для него делал?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
В воскресенье вечером, закончив домашнюю работу, Югём идёт на крышу химического корпуса. Джинён говорил только о том, чтобы Югём никому не рассказывал, он не говорил не приходить.</p>
<p>Закат сегодня хуёвый, ни в какое сравнение не идёт с тем, что был, когда они приходили сюда с Джинёном. Он запахивает пиджак чуть сильнее. </p>
<p>Югём ненавидит думать о такого рода вещах, но его голова буквально забита ими последние несколько дней. Он даже не понимает почему (да всё он понимает). Он скучает по Джинёну. Каким-то образом Джинён пробрался в его жизнь так быстро и так легко, как Югём не мог себе даже представить.</p>
<p>И всё потому что они переспали на вечеринке, которую Югём даже не помнит так хорошо, как следовало бы.</p>
<p>Джинён не похож на человека, который будет сожалеть после того, как переспит с кем-то. Так что, вероятно, он делал это всё для Югёма по какой-то другой причине.</p>
<p>Не может же быть, что он понравился Джинёну? Но если Югём задумается об этом, по-настоящему задумается, то это прослеживается в мелочах. Те нежные взгляды, которые Джинён посылал ему. То, как Джинён запоминает детали. Ему незачем бы это было делать, если бы Югём не нравился ему хотя бы чуть-чуть. Югём вспоминает, каким подавленным Джинён выглядел, когда Югём сказал ему, что не помнит, как они переспали. Не так бы вёл себя человек, ничего к нему не испытывавший.</p>
<p>Что касается Югёма, его сердце трепетало из-за Джинёна с того понедельника, как он увидел его около своей аудитории. Было бы это так ужасно поцеловать Джинёна? Сходить с ним на свидание по-настоящему? Югём так не думает.</p>
<p>Он собирает свои мысли в кучу. Он знает, что нужно сделать, чтобы доказать Джинёну, что это не было ошибкой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
- Что это? - спрашивает Джинён, когда ловит взгляд Югёма, ожидающего его с лекции в понедельник. Югём счастлив только тому, что Джинён не развернулся и не ушёл, как только его увидел.</p>
<p>- Я возвращаю услугу, - объясняет Югём, вручая Джинёну айс американо. - И, может быть, заявляю свои права. </p>
<p>- Заявляешь права? - спрашивает Джинён, приподнимая бровь, но всё же делает глоток кофе.</p>
<p>- Я не могу позволить другим думать, что ты свободен, - мямлит Югём. Джинён слегка улыбается.</p>
<p>- Я не свободен?</p>
<p>- Да, - подтверждает Югём. - Я решил, что хочу добиться тебя.</p>
<p>- О, добиться меня?</p>
<p>- Угу, - Джинён улыбается шире.</p>
<p>- Что ж, ты не против, если я сделаю это сейчас, когда ты сказал да? - спрашивает Джинён, подходя к Югёму, игнорируя толпу, снующую по холлу.</p>
<p>- Сделаешь чт… - Югём не успевает закончить предложение, потому что Джинён наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. Дыхание Джинёна пахнет кофе, но Югём ничего не может с собой поделать и тает под его прикосновениями. Он обнимает его за шею и чувствует, как руки Джинёна смыкаются на его талии.</p>
<p>- Прости, что мой ответ занял столько времени, - говорит Югём. - Я немного медлительный.</p>
<p>- Нет, это ты прости. Я решил, что ты уже мой. У меня был краш на тебя… - говорит Джинён быстро.</p>
<p>- У тебя был краш на меня? - перебивает Югём, чувствуя себя необоснованно храбрым.</p>
<p>- Да, - отвечает Джинён и, если Югёму не кажется, выглядит немного смущённым. Джинён так обычно не выглядит. Обычно он очень уверен в себе.</p>
<p>- Почему?</p>
<p>- Я не знаю, ты милый, - говорит Джинён краснея. - И сейчас я знаю, что ты даже лучше, ты действительно классный и смешной.</p>
<p>Югём буквально сопротивляется желанию указать на себя и спросить, действительно ли Джинён говорит о нём.</p>
<p>- Давно?</p>
<p>- С прошлого года, - говорит Джинён. - Так что, когда мы переспали, я подумал…</p>
<p>- Что ты мне тоже нравишься? - заканчивает Югём, и Джинён кивает. - Давай попробуем, - говорит Югём и не смеет отвести взгляда от Джинёна. - По-настоящему, теперь, когда мы оба знаем, что происходит. </p>
<p>Когда Джинён улыбается ему, возле его глаз образуются морщинки.</p>
<p>- Отлично, - отвечает он и целует его снова. Югём чувствует, как Джинён улыбается в поцелуй.</p>
<p>- Хочешь чем-нибудь заняться сейчас? - спрашивает он, после того, как они отрываются друг от друга.</p>
<p>- Да, продолжить целовать тебя, - бормочет Джинён и крадёт ещё один поцелуй. - Но, я полагаю, стоит сходить куда-нибудь пообедать?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***<br/>
- Привет, милашка, - шепчет Джинён Югёму на ушко на следующей неделе прежде чем оставить легкий поцелуй у него на шее. И Югём уже как-то к этому привык.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>